Through The Generations
by James Terrazen
Summary: A teenage girl starts her journey so full of arrogance that she takes on a little-known challenge. The consequences of her choices change her life forever.
1. 01 - Look At Chu

**Through the Generations Season One**

 **Episode One: Look at Chu**

Keiko!

The shout had awoken the brunette girl from her heavy slumber. The dream that accompanied it was intense, this she knew. But in her body's rush to rise to the real world, the dream had been discarded, and the memory of it would not come to her.

"What?" she yelled, rubbing an eye as she yawned. Sleeping in late was her normal lot in life, although she didn't stay up late enough to merit it. This had always confused her parents, but Keiko didn't much care. What was wrong with getting as much sleep as possible?

"Get dressed and get down here!" the voice yelled again. Keiko was too far into sleep to recognize the voice the first time she heard it, but now she knew for a fact that this particular voice belonged to her mother. She also knew that whatever was going on was serious because her mother rarely yelled. Not that Keiko never gave her a reason to; she was a rather unpleasant child in her youth. But regardless of the need for haste, Keiko was still tired.

"Keiko!"

"Okay, okay! I'm up! Sheesh!" Keiko moaned, throwing the bedclothes of her body and rushing to her closet. After putting on a green tanktop and a pair of blue jeans, the young woman stomped lazily down the stairs, although her socks cushioned the blow of her feet a bit.

"What do you want this early in the morning?" she sighed, her emerald green eyes still showing signs of tiredness.

"A daughter that knows how to be polite," Keiko's mother huffed, miffed by the teenager's attitude. "But I woke you up because you had a visitor earlier today. Professor Oak came to see you."

"What does that..." Keiko yawned, about to use some insulting name or another. But then something clicked in her mind and she jolted awake. "Wait, the Pokemon Professor?! Did he leave a Pokemon for me?"

Keiko's mother scoffed mentally at her daughter's self-absorbed behavior. "No, dear. Although he did say something odd about a favor from you, even though you're too old to be running around chasing wild animals."

"Oh. What was that about?" Keiko asked with a shrug.

"Well, I'm sure I don't know, dear," Keiko's mother said calmly, despite the stern look on her face. "Why don't you try... oh, I don't know... ASKING him?"

Keiko knew her mother's game at this point and Keiko answered her with a disgusted grunt. "Whatever, I'm out of here."

Keiko stormed out of the house as far as the property line went before continuing at a more normal pace. She wasn't really mad, she just felt like her mother got more and more annoying the older she got. The two used to be close... but that was a long time ago.

"Hey," Keiko spoke up as an adult crossed her path. "You know where the Prof. Oak is?"

"In the lab? Maybe?" the woman responded, looking confused. "As far as I know, that's where he spends most of his time."

Keiko sighed. Oak wasn't the only one that liked hanging out in that monster of a building. It was certainly the biggest man-made part of Pallet Town.

Nevertheless, with the hope of finally getting a Pokemon of her own in her heart, Keiko wandered southward, finding the river that led south to Cinnibar Island before finally recognizing the white monstrosity that was the Oak Laboratory.

Keiko walked carefully across the aisle that lead to the Professor's desk. Usually, there were a handful of Aides that stick around near the entrance, waiting to help the old man out whenever he needed it. But, for the moment, it looked like Keiko was alone.

Not that she was, of course. "Hey, cutie. Wanna suck face?"

"Ew, no," Keiko huffed, turning to face the one guy that has hounded her since they were kids. "Don't be gross, Kaz."

"I wasn't." Kaz shrugged. "I was being overly sexy."

"More like overly stupid," Keiko growled unintentionally. "Where's your pops at?"

"Oh, so you're into older men," Kaz shrugged, knowing he was wrong.

"God, no," Keiko scoffed. "I just wanted to see what he was after when he dropped by my house this morning."

"Probably your moms," Kas smirked. "I know he's old, but a playa's gotta play."

"You just can't help it, can you?" Keiko asked sarcastically, refusing to let Kaz comment before explaining herself. "You were born gross, and you're gonna die gross. And every point in time between your birth and your death ends with you being as disgusting as you can muster."

"Don't hate the playa, hate the game," Kaz sneered, responding to her rant quickly.

"I've got a game for you, you..." Keiko growled intentionally, slightly raising her fist. But the excited look on Kaz's face makes her realize the pointlessness of corproral punishment. "Forget it, you're not worth it."

Keiko left the lab before Kaz could retort, locking it behind her and hoping Kaz was stupid enough not to realize that the door locks on the inside until she was long gone.

Sure enough, she was alone as she made her way across town, to the north end. "Where is that dirty old man," she huffed. For a moment, she was lost for an answer, until she saw the grass leading to Route 1 bend slightly in the wind. "Did he leave town?" She knew he had a radio show in another region, and thought it entirely feasable that he could have left Pallet on business.

But the second she set foot on a blade of tall grass, fate interviened. "STOP!"

Keiko turned around and sure enough, there was Professor Oak in the old flesh. "You wanna die? Wild pokemon live in that grass!"

Keiko started to retort but was rather rudely interupted by some pervert that wanted to "peek at" her. But when she turned around, it wasn't a person. It was something much worse. "Holy shit!" Oak exclaimed, his hairy old left arm diving into his front-left pants pocket and retrieving a Pokeball, which he then lodged at the yellow menace.

This gave Keiko an idea.

Oak sighed repeatedly (or he coulda been out of breath, I dunno) as the ball rocked. Sure enough, it eventually emitted a loud ping, which had Oak sighing one last time (out of relief so I'm sure it was actually a sigh this time).

"Whew, that was close," the old man said in something of a relaxed tone, taking a moment to calm down. "Anyway," he added as he walked toward the ball to pick it up, "we need to talk."

Fortunately, Keiko's hands were in her own pockets at this point.

"I -was- going to give you my Eevee, since going out like that is dangerous, but Kaz has likely claimed it for himself, since I -know- he's in my lab. So, go ahead and take this Pikachu, instead. It's freshly caught, so it will take a lot more effort to train it up than a Starter would. And don't ask for one of them, because I gave them all away a week ago. Darn kids can't get enough of 'em."

However, Keiko stopped listening at the word Pikachu, though in her good mood, she was kind enough to wait for Oak to stop talking. "Wow, thank you~! I finally have a pokemon! Now, I can take the Nuz-"

So, it turns out that the only one in the area lacking patience was Pikachu, who burst out of his Pokeball and stood on two legs, crossing his forearms and glaring daggers at the old fuck that was lucky enough to claim him. Of course, he was an adorable yellow mouse, so he had to glare extra daggers just to get his -point- across.

"Huh, look at that. Must hate muh balls," Oak shrugged. Of course, he meant Pokeballs. Not that Keiko knew that. "Eh, whatever, just let him walk around with your or some shit. I gotta go back tot he lab and change my old man diapers after that scare, anyway. Just don't leave town yet, I still have a favor to ask you."

"Too much information, oldfag," Keiko muttered under her breath. "No, seriously. Ew," she added a little louder when he was out of eyesight. "But whatever. Let's get this challenge going, Pikachu!"

"How about no?" the Pikachu spoke up in a surprisingly husky voice as he leapt up to the nearest tree. "Do your own bitch-work."

This left Keiko dumbfounded. Was Pikachu always able to speak english? Or did she form a strong bond with it already. And if that was the case, why was it being so mean, now? And what was up with that voice? It didn't sound like that when she first heard it.

Keiko looked up at the Electric-type, who was already starting to relax on his little perch. (Oak was right,) she sighed, wishing he wasn't. (This really isn't going to be easy.)


	2. 02 - Morale Issues Part One

**Through the Generations Season One**

 **Chapter Two: Morale Issues Part One**

"Awh, why don't you wanna travel with me?" Keiko asked as sweetly as she was capable of in her jaded adolescence, giving the new catch her sweetest pout.

"There are two types of people I just can't stand," Pikachu said to her with his Pokespeak. Keiko still wasn't sure how she understood him, but she just rolled with it at this point.

"Bitches and whores."

"Dude, I've never even had sex," Keiko insisted, "And I know a lot of people that are meaner than I am. What's your deal?"

"Like I trust you to tell the truth," Pikachu huffed as he climbed a second tree, refusing to have anything to do with the 'trainer' he'd been forced upon.

"You know what, screw you," Keiko scoffed, pulling a red and white object out of her front-left pants pocket. "I don't need your whiny ass."

To prove her point, Keiko turned away from Pikachu and threw the spherical object at the closest living creature she could find. Unbelievably, after the globe opened up and sucked the creature in, it closed shut and stayed that way, even though said creature was at full health.

"Where did you get that Pokeball?" Pikachu asked, calling his trainer out on her shit.

"From Professor Oak," Keiko said with a cute smile.

"I don't remember giving you that," Pikachu pointed out, although he was in a ball himself for part of that conversation.

Keiko shrugged, her smile widening. "He didn't." 

At this point, Pikachu removed himself from his perch. "Heh. Maybe you're not so bad, after all. You certainly seem to have the determination to follow through with this shit. But what was that challenge crap you were spewing earlier."

"I'm taking the Nuzlocke challenge," Keiko explained, leaning against a fencepost as she did so. "It's something I found off the internet. I thought it would make things more interesting than just running around fighting stuff and using Revives like normal people.

"Okay, I'll bite," Pikachu said as he drew closer to his mistress. "There rules to this crap?"

"Yup," Keiko smiled. "The first rule of Keiko's training is that I can only catch one Pokemon for each new area I find. But I can't catch Pokemon I found before, and I can't catch legendaries."

"Why the helll would you want to limit yourself like that?" Pikachu asked, a little bewildered by that rule.

"Well for one thing, it saves Pokeballs, which saves money for healing items," Keiko explained. "And for another thing, it keeps me from catching everything in the region and only using the Pokemon I like, and leaving the rest in a box somewhere. At least this way, boxed Pokemon have a chance to be a part of the team, should someone faint and need a replacement."

"Replacement?" Pikachu asked, looking equal parts concerned and interested.

"It ties into the second rule... and it might be the dealbreaker," Keiko admitted, feeling nervous about what she was about to say next. "The second rule of Keiko's training is that once a Pokemon faints, it can't be revived. It's to be considered dead, and probably left where it fell, or otherwise just released into the wild."

"That's pretty hardcore," Pikachu said, although he sounded more interested rather than less. "For a female, you're the ballsiest creature I know. Fine. But know that I'm not letting you storm a gym if I don't think we're ready for it. And I do mean 'we'. You're gonna need a team for this."

"Decided to roll with me after all, huh?" Keiko asked, giving the electric mouse a cute smile.

"Heh. Certainly don't have anything better to do," Pikachu shrugged. "Besides, I've been looking for a challenge."

"Glad to hear it," Keiko replied honestly, clearly happy that her starter didn't abandon her from the beginning. "Anyway, I need to give you a name of your own. How does Master Chu sound?"

Pikachu sighed at this. "Totally, ultimately, and unequivocably..." he said with a bored tone. After a minute, he added sincerely, "...badass, now that I think about it."

"Glad you like it," Keiko smiled, releasing her latest catch. "So, Master Chu, meet Ratlord.

The revealed Rattata went to work immediately, jumping high into the air and crushing two Pidgeys under the weight of a paw and his tail before falling to the earth, his quarries falling with him. "I am your Lord and Master," Ratlord said with a grim tone, holding up his victims as if their deaths solidified his claim. "...and I will rape your shit."

Master Chu smirked at the newcomer's gusto. "I am not about to take -any- shit..." Master Chu grinned sadistically, electricity pulsing through his fur, "from a 'top percentage' wannabe."

The electricity pulsing through Master Chu's fur erupted into a Thundershock that fully envelvoped a third wild Pidgey that flew in the air above them. Immediately after this, Master Chu jumped and twirled, decapitating a wild Rattata with the force of his own tail.

"Well played, fellow rat," Ratlord sneered, knowing that Pikachu generally hate being called that. "Well pl-"

Master Chu, like most Pikachu would, grabbed Ratlord's throat, electricity threateningly pulsing through his fur. "I'm only going to say this once. I am NOT a fucking RAT. Don't make me say it again."

Keiko's foot came barging down up on the two, forcing Master Chu to relase his hold on Ratlord so the two could make some space for the intruding body part.

"Hey, no," Keiko insisted. "Third rule of Keiko's training - no infighting! You two wanna measure your dicks, do it on wild Pokemon."

"Challenge accepted," Ratlord sneered, fully intending to prove himself the superior to the Electric-type.

"Speaking of," Master Chu spoke up, knowing more important things were afoot, "there's something you need to know."

 _ **Author's Note**_ _: Sorry for the short chapter, but Morale Issues was a short chapter back when this series was a comic strip. I did the best I could to stretch it out without shovelling boring detail down your throat, but I didn't really give myself much to work on. Don't worry, each of the chapters I made in the comic increases in quality, so the next few chapters should be bigger. Though I didn't make many chapters of the comic before MS Paint changed fonts to being blurry as crap so it won't be long before I get to write from scratch. Hope you're enjoying the series so far, though!_


	3. 03 - Building The Royal Court

**Through the Generations Season One**

 **Chapter Three: Building the Royal Court**

"Well, looks like we made it," Keiko sighed as she walked onto Viridian City property with Ratlord and Master Chu by her side.

"We crossed one route and made it to the city behind it," Master Chu retorted. "Don't break an arm jilling yourself off. And don't even think about-"

"The Viridian City gym has been closed for years," Keiko sighed, unimpressed with Master Chu's usual lack of faith. "Nobody knows where the leader is, so you can get that stick out of your butt, already."

"I don't think it's a stick," Ratlord jeered, smirking malevolently at his comrade.

"I'll show you a stick..." Master Chu grumbled. "Fine. Let's head to the Pokemon Center and get rested." 

"Pfft, you guys are fine," Keiko smirked, as if trying to convince Master Chu. "Besides, I wanna stop by the Pokemon Market first. Can't subsist on stolen Pokeballs forever."

"You want to yell that a little louder?" Master Chu growled. I don't think they heard you in Cerulean City."

"Awh, quit your bitching," Keiko huffed as the trio passed by the Pokemon Center. "It's not like I'm going to let you leave town without getting healed. We just don't have to see the nurse right away every time we find one."

Keiko entered the Pokemart and walked up to the counter, flashing her money to the clerk. "Five Pokeballs, please."

"You from Pallet Town?" the clerk asked, practically ignoring the money. "Parcel came in not too long ago, adressed to the Pokemon Professor, Prof. Oak. Hope you don't mind taking it to him for me."

"I guess," Keiko shrugged. "Can I get five Pokeballs, please? I have the mo-"

"Here ya go!" the clerk grunted as he lifted the package up and sat it on the counter. "Oh, and do me a favor. Tell Oak I said 'Hi'."

"Will do," Keiko sighed. "Can I get-"

"Tell Oak I said 'Hi'!" the clerk repeated with a wide smile on his face.

"Dude, at least-" Keiko started to say.

"Tell... Oak..." the clerk insisted.

"I'll tell him you like licking huge sweaty dick, you fucking douchebag," Keiko cursed, jamming her money in her pocket before practically ripping the parcel from its perch and heading out before the clerk could respond further.

"Prick," Keiko sighed afterward.

"Here's your crap," Keiko huffed, setting the parcel down on a desk behind Oak's back.

"Ah, Keiko," Oak said, despite not turning to face her. "I'd like to imagine that you've come all this way to return the pokeball that you stole from me, but from the looks of things, I'd say you've already used it."

Keiko couldn't help but glance at Ratlord for a second before giving Oak a confused glance. "How did you-"

Suddenly, the door opened with enough force to knock it off its hinges, although it kept upright as it slammed into the wall opposite Keiko. "Gramps!" Kaz shouted as he entered, letting the door close itself once he was out of its reach.

"...shit," Keiko cursed.

"Keiko!?" Kaz gasped, as if he was surprised he'd ever get the chance to see her again. "You owe me a battle!"

"Bring it on," Keiko growled, having had enough bullshit in her day.

At this, Master Chu stepped up beside his trainer as Kaz released an Eevee. A female Eevee, at that, complete with a rather lewd nickname.

"Kaz, for the tenth time, that is not an appropriate name for a Pokemon," Oak grumbled. "Brock is going to laugh at you if you try to battle him with that."

"I don't give a fuck," Kaz grinned. "Besides, she's a lover, not a fighter."

"Sounds like a plan," Master Chu grinned.

"Though I don't mind giving her a little exercise," Kaz added, flashing Keiko a lewd smirk.

"Tell that to Master Chu," Keiko replied, flashing the same smirk back to Kaz.

"Hey! I didn't say YOU could love her!" Kaz insisted as Master Chu had his way with Furfaggot.

"Oh, for-" Oak started, almost letting a profanity slip, which was something he swore never to do in the company of younger people (not even teenagers who already cursed all over the place anyway). "Ugh. I'd better split those two up."

"That's not a smart thing to do to soemone that can lightning bolt you to death," Keiko smiled cutely, standing between Oak and the orgy that started in his lap.

"Yo, let me get in on that," Ratlord spoke up, proving the use of the term 'orgy'.

And yes, I just broke the fourth wall. Deal with it, nerd.

"Keiko-" Oak said firmly and a little loudly, not about to tolerate the mess that these -chldren- were making in his sanctum of knowledge and research.

"Trust me, Oak," Keiko smiled, giving the professor a cute wink. "Just let it happen."

"Looks like your fun got me out of doing crap for Oldfag," Keiko said cheerily, despite the bit of venom in her voice upon the use for her pet name for the Professor. "Thanks."

"I've had better," Master Chu sighed.

The three passed through Route 1 a little faster this time, with Master Chu and Ratlord ripping through wild Pokemon a little quicker as they passed. Their accumulated strength was starting to show. Despite what she said earlier, Keiko took them to the Pokecenter first thing upon their return to Viridian City. After that, Keiko took a second visit to the city's Pokemart.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The clerk asked, smiling at the new customer as she made her way in.

"You wouldn't happen to have an Escape Rope, would you?" Keiko asked, with Master Chu and Ratlord standing beside her.

"I think we have one in the back," the clerk said, taking only a single step back. "Oh, nevermind, there's one right here." With that, he stepped forward and set the rope on the counter. "Oh, hey, you're that girl, right? Took the parcel to the Professor? You told him 'Hi' for me, right? What did he say?"

"Yeah, about that," Keiko said as she walked away, giving Master Chu and Ratlord the room they needed to wrap the Escape Rope around the clerk.

By the time Keiko returned from whatever corner of the Pokemart she went to, the clerk was expertly tied up. His mouth, however, was left alone. "With everything you steal, the sentence against you will steal more years from your life. The Police-"

"Relax," Keiko said, flashing the clerk her sweetest smile as she placed a five-pack of Pokeballs and a crisp one thousand pokeyen bill on the counter. "I'm not stealing from you. I'm just making sure you don't shove any more bullshit down my throat to keep me from getting what I want."

Keiko and company left the Pokemart with the clerk fastly secured to his seat. Fortunately, neither Pokemon knew how to tie a knot, and the clerk was able to get free before his next customer showed up. But by that time, the 'little girl' was long gone.

"Ah ain't had me coffeh, go away," some dirty old man gurmbled as he laid on the grass, his murky old flesh blocking the path to Route 2.

"Grandpa..." some little girl moaned. Keiko walked away, muttering expletives. Not that it helped her, she was pretty much stuck in the city.

Stuck that is, until she noticed the west exit. The trio continued on their way until they came to a rustling patch of grass.

"What the-" Keiko blurted out as a purple Pokemon burst out of the grass. It had spikes all over its body and was wearing orange triangular glasses for some weird reason.

"Oh, wow! That is so cool!" Keiko said, giddy with excitement. "Hey, Master Chu, can you weaken that thing so I ca-"

"Do it yourself," Master Chu said calmly, apparently too chill after his little playdate to bother battling.

"Well, fuck you too, then!" Keiko huffed, having hoped that their little morale problem was settled. "Fine, I'll just ask Ratlord to do it for me."

Keiko didn't have to ask. The second Ratlord was released from his ball, he lunged forward, critically hitting the Nidoran male.

"How does he keep critting?" Master Chu wondered to himself.

"Hey, I said weaken it, not kill it! I wanted that!" Keiko whined.

"Like I care," Ratlord jeered. "I'm all about that EXP, baby."

"You really think I'm dead, don't you?" a voiced echoed from within the tall grass. With that, the male Nidoran rose out of the grass and pushed its glasses onto its face. "Who the HELL do you THINK I AM!?"

Suddenly, the Nidoran lunged forward, colliding with Ratlord spike-first and scoring a critical hit of his own. Ratlord flew backwards, colliding with the ground a couple times before lying still. He wasn't out yet, but he was clearly on the verge of it.

"Ratlord, no!" Keiko panicked before reaching in her purse for a Potion.

"Keiko, throw a Pokeball!" Master Chu demanded.

"What?" Keiko asked, surprised that Master Chu suddenly cared.

"Ratlord is still alive, "the Chu explained, "but if you heal him now, the enemy will get another attack. And if he scores another crit, Ratlord might not survive it. If you want Ratlord to live, keep him from getting hurt again." 

Master Chu's words made sense to Keiko, so she obeyed, and pulled the five-pack of Pokeballs out of her purse, tearing one off before throwing it at the male Nidoran.

"Alright!" she exclaimed when the ball struck the enemy Pokemon.

Keiko immediately reached for a Potion once the ball closed, without thinking about whether the enemy might escape from it or not. "It's gonna be okay, Ratlord..." she muttered as the healing liquid of the man-made Potion gushed from the bottle, washing over the weak Rattata.

Master Chu waited a moment before speaking, but he smirked as he did. "Indeed, it will. For instead of losing an ally..."

"...we've gained one."


	4. 04 - Morale Issues Part Two

**Through the Generations Season One**

 **Chapter Four: Morale Issues Pt. 2**

Keiko sat down on a nearby ledge, with Master Chu and the newly acquired male Nidoran sitting nearby. As Ratlord was still recovering, he rested in his ball for the moment.

"I need to give you a new name," Keiko sighed finally, referring to the new acquisition in the party.

"Why do you do that, anyway?" Master Chu asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

To this, Keiko shrugged. "All the trainers are doing it."

"If all the trainers of the world started sucking Tauros dick, would you jump on it?" Master Chu asked.

"Fuck, no," Keiko retorted with a disgusted grunt. "Besides, nicknaming my Pokemon has practical uses."

"How the fuck so?" Master Chu wondered aloud, eliciting a smirk from the male Nidoran.

"Say there was a swarm of Pikachu, and I was trying to recall you so we could move on," Keiko started explaining. "If I just asked for 'Pikachu', how would the other Pikachu in the group know that I wasn't asking for them. Now, all I have to say is 'Master Chu'. That way, you and everyone else in the area knows who I'm looking for."

"What are you bitching about, anyway?" Keiko insisted, giving Master Chu an annoyed look of her own. "You liked the name I gave you. Ratlord liked the name I gave him."

"No, Ratlord is in homosexual love with his name," Master Chu grunted, eliciting a chuckle from the male Nidoran. "Besides, what can possibly top 'Master Chu' and 'Ratlord'?"

"King Nido," Keiko shrugged.

"'King Nido'?" Master Chu asked with an irritated tone. "Because he evolves into Nidoking? Stupid and uncreative."

"I don't give a fuck," King Nido said as he adjusted his orange triangular glasses. "I like it."

"Of fucking course, you do," Master Chu huffed.

"Why so salty?" Keiko asked, a little annoyed with Master Chu's attitude. "He likes it, so what? Would you rather I go around calling you by your species like some newbie trainer? Or maybe you'd rather I named you using Kaz's naming system?"

"Arceus, no," Master Chu scoffed. "Fine, message recieved."

"Thank you," Keiko smiled. The three enjoyed the nature around them for a few minutes, which was enough time to let something horrible happen.

"Hey, cutie," Kaz whispered next to Keiko's ear. "Wanna suck face?"

Keiko looks at Master Chu instead of acknowledging Kaz. "You just **had** to mention Tauros dick, didn't you?"

"Wait, what?" Kaz blurted out as Keiko stood up to face her rival. "Damn, you're a complicated chick."

"I was talking about you sucking the- nevermind," Keiko huffed. "Speaking of, though, how's your Eevee? Hope she's not too 'butt' hurt."

"Fuck you," Kaz spat, and for once he didn't turn that into something about him and Keiko getting busy. "What're you doing out here, anyway? You know they won't let you into the Indigo Plateau without any badges."

"It's called 'catching Pokemon'," Keiko smirked, motioning to King Nido.

"Nice, that's a cool-looking Pokemon," Kaz admitted. "You know, I caught a new Pokemon, myself. Wanna fight?"

"You asked for it," Keiko smirked.

King Nido stepped up as Kaz released a Pidgey. "Oh, god, what's this poor creature's name? Birdfaggot? Featherfaggot? Beakwhore?"

"Birdperson," Kaz said calmly. "I'm not **completely** obsessed with sex."

"Sure you're not," Keiko grinned. "Go ahead and-"

Keiko didn't get the chance to tell King Nido which move to use as Master Chu threw out a Thundershock that caused Birdperson to faint in one hit.

"Dude, the hell?" Keiko shouted, turning her head to Master Chu. "That was King Nido's kill."

"What?" Master Chu shouted back. "I just figured I'd get it out of the way since I have a type advantage and could finish it faster."

"Okay, new rule, nobody uses any moves without my say-so," Keiko demanded. "We're a team, and we've gotta start acting that way if we're gonna survive in Brock's gym, let alone anywhere else.

"Sounds like you have a little morale issue, cutie," Kaz said calmly, not even sweating Birdperson's defeat.

"Tell me about it," Keiko sighed, rolling her eyes. "But they're soo strong, though. I'll totally understand if you don't wanna do this right now."

"Nice try," Kaz smirked as he released his Eevee.

"Ready for round two, sweetness?" Master Chu jeered.

"One more step and I'm shoving you back in your ball and taping it shut," Keiko snapped. "If King Nido doesn't get any experience, he won't be able to keep up with you and Ratlord, and that can get him killed."

"Bitch, please," Master Chu smirked.

Keiko pulled a Pokeball out of her purse, one that Master Chu recognized instantly - it was the one used to catch him. Without another word, a red ray of energy shot out at Master Chu. The electric mouse managed to dodge it, but there were a lot more where that came from. Keiko and Master Chu did this little dance for some time, leaving King Nido and Furfaggot to watch.

"Well, this is awkward," King Nido sighed.

"I know," Furfaggot responded. "He's trying so hard to avoid being recalled. It's kinda sad. Being in a Pokeball isn't so bad, right?"

"Not really," King Nido shrugged. "Gives you some time to think."

"Right?" Furfaggot agreed. "Still, it's kind of a shame we didn't get to spend any time together."

"What, you and Master Chu?" King Nido asked, a little bewildered by the statement.

"Your human didn't tell you?" Furfaggot replied. "Chu-kun is my boyfriend."

"Wow..." King Nido huffed. "I must have heard that story wrong."

"Why else would I let him play with my body?" Furfaggot asked. "I knew the second I saw him that he was the one for me."

"To each, their own," King Nido shrugged. "So, what, you like Ratlord, too?"

"That long-tailed freak?" Furfaggot growled. "Arceus, no. He ever stuffs his thing in my mouth again, I'mma bite it off. He's lucky Chu-kun had me in bliss last time."

King Nido sniggered as Keiko walked back to them. "Well, sorry about this, but I don't think she'll let me not fight you."

"Life of a trained Pokemon, right?" Furfaggot smiled. "Don't worry about it."

"Holy shit," Kaz spat as Keiko walked up to him. "Talk about morale issues. You ever tried just being his friend?"

"When I first met him," Keiko answered. "He threw it in my face. You ready to keep this going?"

"He one-shot my strongest," Kaz confessed. "If your others are anywhere near his level, Furfaggot doesn't stand a chance. I'm out."

Keiko huffed as Kaz walked away. "He had a type advantage!" When Kaz failed to respond, she rolled her eyes and groaned before heading back into town herself.

 _ **Note from the Author**_ _: This chapter wasn't in the original comic as I had skipped the battle with Kaz originally, so I wrote this from scratch. I particularly enjoyed writing the dialogue between Furfaggot and King Nido. And don't worry, if I write any more dialogue for her, I'll have her give herself a new name. I actually kinda like her character. Maybe she and 'Chu-kun' will be able to retire someday and make little Jolteons in some forest somewhere._

 _...nah._


End file.
